Confessions
by Katoevospeed
Summary: Based on the episode Confession from Berserk it's just using two of my favorite characters within the series, that's all enjoy! First time writer so I gladly enjoy your criticism and comments.
1. Chapter 1

_Confessions_

 _This mostly inspired the Confession scene of episode 21 from Berserk and just the usage of Fairy Tail characters that I very much like and put in Gut's and Caska's place. Grant it this is the first time I ever wrote fanfiction so bear with me me''ll do my best for you guys. P.S. the scene is kind of different in some changes but mostly committed to it._

 _Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima_

 _Settings and concept belong to Berserk creator Kentaro Miura_

 _Two figures begin heading over to a cliff, both are in anticipation of their confrontation that about to happen between the two of them. Rogue Cheney and Kagura Mikazuchi are part of a mercenary group called, Band of Sabertooth, or what it used to be...their forces have been depleted due to the infidelity of their leader, Sting Eucliffe, with Princess Yukino Aguria of the Celestial Kingdom. This occurred due to the duel between Rogue and Sting which resulted in Rogue's freedom from Sting three years before the present day. In doing so, Sting had never lost a battle and the taste of defeat left his mouth bitter and resulted in an emotional crash to his ambitions by committing a foolish act that resulted in being imprisoned for life in a dungeon tortured forever. Rogue and Kagura are important figures and leaders to the band but always had a history of conflict between the two in which now comes in full circle. They stand across from each other Kagura is nearest to the waterfall and Rogue close a tree a few yards away from Kagura._

 _''Put up your sword Rogue!''_

 _Kagura then yells a battle cry and hastily approaches Rogue, she pulls out her sword, Archenemy, and swings at him, but due to his speed and skill of the sword Rogue quickly pulls his sword and grinding of metal can heard._

 _''WAIT are you serious right now...Tchh...?''_

 _Rogue looks into the eyes of Kagura wondering of her sudden outburst and anger towards him but notes that he doesn't have to time to decipher right now and parries most of Kagura attacks and swings his sword hard enough for her to be pushed a few feet away from him but holds her ground due to strength. She then resolves to strike again but now her emotions of taken the best of her and now fights with irrationality rather than logic._

 _''Why did you leave us?''_

 _This question leaves Rogue opened and Kagura's sword penetrates the corner of his pectoral muscle and both wide eyed stare at each other of the sudden incident._

'' _You're too smart to be hurt like this, why didn't you block that?''_

 _''I'm sorry. I did what I had to do...I needed to know what my purpose in life is...''_

 _Rogue begins to pull the blade out of his muscle, Kagura still holding the blade immediately falls to the ground and begins to cry after a few seconds and walks closer to the cliff and turns around and suddenly Rogue hears her speak._

 _''You know you mean are all alike...You're just exactly like Sting! all you care about is your dream and you will do anything to achieve it. Don't you get it was you made him weak. Everything went to hell that day. Ever since you left''._

 _''What? No it can't be true not Sting, he's too strong and intelligent to be weakened by my leave of absence''._

 _''My god you really don't get do you Rogue? When a man aspires to greatness he must also carry a great burden a man can't live in isolation with nothing more than his dream, you kept him together and now looks what has happened. You know I can't do this anymore I have been so strong for too long... I don't even know if he even exists anymore or simply dead...I need to rest...will you watch them over for me...Orga...Rufus...everyone.''_

 _Kagura starts to fall and Rogue sees her movement._

 _''Wait what are you doing?!''_

 _As she begins to fall on her backside, Kagura sees the sky and the sun a white light consumes her vision she begins to close her eyes and then sudden she opens them again and sees the edge of the cliff. Piles of small rocks she views fall below the waters and she sees up and this it's Rogue clenching his teeth and trying to maintain his grip of her hand while clenching his teeth in anger and concentration of lifting Kagura up. He finally grips her well enough to pick her up and toss her to the floor._

 _''NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN EVER... THE LAST TIME WE DID THIS I ALMOST DIED AND IM NOT DOING THIS A THIRD ROUND DO YOU HEAR ME? Ughh''_

 _Rogue holds onto his pectoral muscle that Kagura damaged earlier and bends down. He hears again her starting to cry for the second time as she begins to walk near him and bends down as well on her knees._

 _''You fool...why is that you always have to save me, every time whether its in the battlefield, anywhere or everywhere...why?''_

 _As she tearfully questions him, Rogue decides to close the gap between them too and looks at Kagura's tears and wipes them away with his fingers. He then with determination and empathy for his female comrade decides it's been too long for them. Both she and Rogue close their eyes and kiss._

 _I will end it here for now I will do my best on the lemon or if someone would like to write it I don't mind. I hope you guys had a good time reading this. I appreciate your comments and constructive criticism in my grammar and words. Katoevospeed out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is part two of the story, I know I mentioned earlier of anybody taking up to write the lemon but I figure I take some practice and see what I can do from here. Still message me if interested. Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and setting and concept from Kentaro Miura. Enjoy!_

 _Within Kagura's thoughts as she kisses Rogue._

 **Ever since the day he came..I always hated him not because of his being but of what he represented. Within a few moments Sting wanted him without question and I was only saved by chance and had to fight for my place to beside Sting. As time went on I started to realize my dream of being with Sting was not possible, for him to be with a commoner such as myself when in fact Princess Yukino would be the quickest way for him to achieve his dream. That day...I wasn't sad for Sting's loss but something more...It was you..Rogue...seeing you leave left my heart hurting but I didn't want to admit to it for that would be betraying my dream. Yet, now as I kiss this man..myself a woman...maybe I can finally find a place within this man's heart that I have admittedly now can say...I found love and a new purpose in my life.**

A few moments after kissing Rogue, Kagura now is on her backside to the floor looking away from the naked Rogue that hovers above her and places his hand on her stomach. She looks at him and immediately looks away from him embarrassed as she crosses her arms to cover her voluptuous breast and is trembling quite a bit. Rogue looks with concern and speaks first.

''I see that you're shaking, is this your first time?'' he asks with kindness and concern.

''Yes...it is...Does that bother you?'' she says with nervousness and uncertainty fearing Rogue will laugh at her. She has always been an attractive woman among her fellow comrades but none would ever think of attempting to seduce or even have sex with this Amazonian woman. But now she is an a vulnerable state externally and internally were Rogue's opinion does matter now to her. Whether or not if its about her body, derriere, legs, everything. Rogue sees her face and immediately chuckles from the seeing her flushed. She looks at him with a bit of anger and he replies quickly.

''It happens to be mine as well, you'd be surprised how long I have waited for this moment and now especially with you...I am glad that is the case now.''

''But now if I do this with you, everything that I have fought for will be all a lie. After this day everything will change and I..i..i..'', immediately Rogue cups her cheek and kisses her again.

''Do you trust me? If so then just live with me this moment and don't think of anything else for as long as I am with you...nothing will happen to you, I promise.''

Rogue ends his comment and begins to nibbles on Kagura's neck while still above her. She begins to pant and he lays kisses all over her body from top to bottom. Rogue kisses between her breast and begins to suck the left breast hungrily as his carnal desires begin to take over. His left hand is squeezing the right one and his other hand squeezing Kagura's ass on her left cheek. After his assault on her chest he begins to work his way down onto her. As he lowers himself he begins to notice the scar to her right abdomen along with other miniature ones. Kagura notices his eyes wandering and she drastically moves away from him and stands up, Rogue is now flabbergasted as well and lifts himself up.

''Doesn't having scars mean have meaning such as a prize. I mean men think like that but...I'm a woman though...''

Kagura finishes her words with disappointment and sadness, Rogue notices and replies.

''That maybe true but what do you have to think about that.. I was always told that in the battlefield if you think of death during fighting your only gonna end up killed.''

Rogue finishes his sentence and closes in again to Kagura, she now looks at her lover with newfound trust and acceptance and again both close their eyes and begin to kiss this time with confidence. He picks her up and now lays her back to a tree and resumes his quest to fulfill his desire to mark Kagura as his woman.

''Are you ready now?''

He asks with kindness and concern as he knows his first time entering within her womanhood will hurt her especially. He sees her flushed with tints of cherry colored cheeks across her face and nods slowly. Rogue begins to close in on her and positions himself between her legs.

''Alright..I'm going in.''

As soon as Rogue comment ends his cock enters within her slowly, but since she is a virgin and he as well the tightness of walls clench his manhood and swiftly feels the need to ejaculate. He realizes he can't end this within a few seconds and mentally notes himself to push inside and not give up, he his head on her shoulder. His first thrust his questionable and notices from his peripheral vision that Kagura's eyes are closed tightly and also begins to breathe heavily, after his movement improves and he starts to thrust more and more with good pace and tenderness to Kagura, he also notices that starts to bleed but recalls learning from Rufus in some science book that it is normal for a woman to do that when having sex for the first time. Meanwhile, she has her hands within his broad shoulders and begins to move her finger tips further below to his back. Rogue stretches his neck up and suddenly he sees Kagura open her eyes, he sees sweat started to glow within her skin and also the passion and love within her eyes for him suddenly closes in to kiss her passionately and breathes within her mouth as he continues his conquest. He then stops and turns Kagura onto her right side as he is positions himself a bit on top of her to the left and lifts her thighs to enter his cock well into her clitoris. He slowly sticks it in within her.

''Ahh..oh yess..That feels sooo good...Rogue!''

Rogue begins to pound her mercilessly and while doing so, starts to bit within her neck and uses both his hands with purpose to feel Kagura all over from her breasts to stomach and decidedly begins to use his right hand to tease and finger her nub while fucking her great pleasure and speed.

''Yes..oh..Rogue..Fuck me faster...harder..''

As Rogue hears her pleas he begins to lose control and started pumping faster like a devious animal. He wishes to say the words like Kagura but that just wasn't his way to express feelings rather through action he can show how badly he wanted to his partner his love and lust through ravaging her vagina with his well endowed cock. Eventually, Rogue realizes his limit his near and Kagura feels his speed slow down and knows too.

''Don't worry..I'm almost...there too.''

She bearly has enough strength to reply to him as Rogue makes his final push to within her. He then decides to use his left hand and grab Kagura's as well and holds it tightly and finally ejaculates inside her. Both cry out aloud to each other's name as Rogue finally pulls out of her. Kagura sighs in relief now and Rogue lays atop of her now and both look at one another and smile. Rogue decides to lay his back onto Kagura's left side and turns to see the woman before him whom he just made love to. She stares at him as well and contemplates that now she can finally live a new dream within his heart and replies.

''I love you Rogue.''

A feeling within Rogue surges and says what he thought he never though he would say ever within his bloody tale of his life as a mercenary would say.

''And I love you as well...Kagura.''

Thank you guys for your time and reading and comments for now. This was great practice for me and will continue to try and be a better author. I definitely prefer reading but hey at least I can say the wrote something in fan fiction. Adios! Katoevospeed out.


End file.
